


A Reason To Stay

by Teenager_Imagination



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Reunions, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Happy Ending?, M/M, Protective Lance (Voltron), Romantic Angst, Sad Keith (Voltron), What-If, klance, klangst, slow build klance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teenager_Imagination/pseuds/Teenager_Imagination
Summary: Zarkon è stato sconfitto e la pace è tornata. Arriva, per i ragazzi del castello, il momento di tornare a casa e godersi un po' di riposo.Ma "casa" non sempre significa famiglia, non per tutti e non per Keith, che la sua, l'ha trovata proprio nel castello, tra le facce dei suoi amici, e in particolare in un viso, che sta scoprendo regalargli emozioni profonde, anche se spesso ricoperto di maschere di bellezza...Lance.





	1. 1.

Erano passati diversi mesi dalla sconfitta totale di Zarkon.  
Finalmente il nemico che aveva distrutto e tormentato la pace dell'universo era stato annientato.  
Finalmente l'universo poteva rilassarsi nella speranza di un lungo periodo senza minacce di nuovi signori che volevano conquistare l'universo.  
I nostri famosi Eroi avevano passato i mesi dopo la vittoria in giro per i pianeti in visita, per assicurarsi che tutto andasse bene; per loro fortuna tutto era in pace ed armonia e ogni volta che atterravano in un nuovo pianeta, venivano acclamati e riempiti di gratitudine per aver riconsegnato la pace nell'universo.  
Le popolazioni li riempivano di doni, banchetti e cerimonie in loro onore.  
Tutto questo rendeva felici i paladini, saper di aver vinto, che i pianeti fossero salvi; ma anche loro volevano prendersi del tempo per loro e tornare sulla loro amata Terra.  
-Paladini...- li chiamó Allura -Ho delle buone notizie per voi. Ne abbiamo parlato e sia il consigliere che io pensiamo sia arrivato il momento di dirigerci verso la Terra e farvi tornare dai vostri cari- disse loro sorridendo la principessa.  
Al sentire quelle parole i giovani eroi esultarono di felicità.  
C'era già chi parlava di abbracciare i propri famigliari, chi di non veder l'ora di mangiare i mancati dolcetti della nonna, chi di far una lunga e degna vacanza e chi di finalmente poter tornare semplicemente a casa e godersi un po' di sane coccole; ma non tutti erano entusiasti di quella notizia.  
Keith era l'unico a non aver esultato, era rimasto fermo al suo posto contro la colonna ad osservare i suoi amici festeggiare l'imminente ritorno a casa.  
-Hei Keith! Non sei felice di tornare a casa? - Lance li si era avvicinato mentre era distratto dai suoi pensieri.  
-Humm..si..credo - Tentava di essere felice, o almeno di convincere colui che da qualche tempo, riusciva a capirlo meglio -scusa Lance, non mi sento molto bene, penso andrò a riposarmi - Col volto scuro, si allontanó lasciandosi dietro un amico alquanto confuso dal suo atteggiamento.   
  
  
Keith era pigramente sdraiato nel suo letto ad osservare fuori dalla sua finestra, perso tra i suoi mille pensieri, quando qualcuno bussó alla sua porta.  
-Yooo. Posso entrare? disturbo?- senza attendere una risposta si era già chiuso la porta alle spalle e si era seduto sul bordo del letto -Allora Keith bello, che succede? Non mi sembri molto felice della novità che ci ha dato Allura-  
senza neanche voltarsi a guardarlo, Keith si ritrovo a sospirare, richiudendosi a riccio con le braccia intorno alle gambe.  
-Non ti sfugge nulla a quanto pare. - Lance annuí energicamente sorridendo -Odio quando riesci a capirmi anche solo guardandomi, mi fa sentire..cosi..hem.. scoperto. - sospira ancora una volta - Comunque si, non sono molto entusiasta, ma  è tutto okay.-  
Lance non era convinto delle sue parole, ma sapeva che tentar di estorcere qualcosa da Keith era quasi impossibile, quando sarebbe stato pronto lo avrebbe cercato lui da solo.  
-Sai io ho già avvertito mia madre del mio ritorno a casa, era cosi felice che si è messa a piangere.- senza accorgersene, si era messo a sorridere all'idea di rivedere la madre, ma non notó, che qualcun altro invece era del tutto distratto a guardarlo -Mi ha già anche avvertito che appena arrivo mi sgriderà anche, o almeno, il mio vecchio mi tirerà le orecchie perché sono scappato dalla scuola, ma che mi riscriveranno molto volentieri alla accademia di Volo.- Sospira tutto sognate all'idea di ritornare a una vita normale, riprendere gli studi, non dover combattere, prendere il Diploma da Pilota e finalmente poter pilotare una di quelle navicelle per le spedizioni o gli aerei da combattimento -Ma ci pensi? potremmo tornare a casa, tornare a studiare, diplomarci e stare con i nostri cari. Niente più alieni Killer, super cattivi che cercano di farci fuori. Torneremo alla normalità, dalle nostre famiglie.- Non si era accorto che man mano che parlava di tornare ad una vita normale, Keith si stringeva sempre di più a bozzolo, finché non lo sentí borbottare -Già...tornare alla vita di prima.- Solo a quel punto si rese conto della gaffe che aveva fatto.   
-Senti Keith...hem...se non hai nulla da fare, potresti venire con me. Cioè, casa mia è grande, puoi venire a stare da noi, potremmo tornare a scuola insieme e non so, forse non ti va, ma se ti andasse anche solo di passare le vacanze di natale da noi, penso che mia madre ne sarebbe felice. Finalmente conoscerebbe un mio amico, uno a posto, non come Hunk che le svuota la cucina in mezza giornata. - ridacchia al ricordo di sua madre che sgridava Hunk e lui con un mestolo perché le avevano svuotato il frigo -Se ti va, casa nostra sarà sempre aperta per te. Poi beh, sai com'è, ho vissuto l'ultimo anno a stretto contatto con te per tutto il tempo, penso che separarci così di punto in bianco sarebbe un po' strano. Poi ammettilo, sarà brutto per te svegliarti e non vedere la mia bellissima faccia con tanto di maschera di bellezza entrare in cucina.- Ride cercando di far sorridere anche l'altro ragazzo, Keith si ritrova a sorridere senza volerlo coprendosi la bocca con la mano e facendo fare una buffa espressione felice sul volto di Lance. -Si, beh, sarà decisamente una cosa positiva svegliarmi senza il rumore delle tue orribili pantofoline da Blue Lion che percorrono il corridoio e la tua squillante voce.- Tenta ancora di nascondere il sorriso.  
Non riesce ancora del tutto a crederci, tra non pochi giorni tornerà a vivere da solo nel deserto, anche se potrebbe andare da Lance, ma allo stesso tempo non vuole disturbarlo. Senza rendersene conto fa cadere di nuovo un silenzio imbarazzante nella stanza. Non riesce a trovare il coraggio di alzare il volto e guardare in faccia l'amico, persona per cui sta iniziando a scoprire sentimenti strani, ma che lo rendono felice e allo stesso tempo, sapere che tra qualche giorno sarà tutto finito. Lui tornerà dalla sua famiglia, sarà felice, ricomincerà a studiare, prenderà il diploma e realizzerà tutti i suoi desideri, cosa che invece Keith non farà, non avendo famiglia, amici e più alcun interesse per lo studio.  
-Keith...- lo richiamó al presente, notando che il suo sguardo si era fatto triste e c'era troppo silenzio -Sai vero, che non ti libererai di me, anche se sulla Terra non riusciremo a vederci spesso, ti tormenterò via telefono e appena avrò qualche giorno libero in accademia, verrò a farti visita, sempre se mia madre non invita mezza famiglia per una delle sue riunioni improvvisate, in quel caso verrai te da noi, o verro a prenderti io di peso.- lo guardó con sguardo di sfida- Non dubitare che lo faccia, sai che io e il mio bellissimo micio blu verremo a prenderti, anche perché i nostri micioni si adorano, e non sei cosi senza cuore da tenerli separati così a lungo vero? No. Bene. Perfetto.- Gli sorrise chiudendo il discorso e facendo ancora una volta sorridere il compagno, che annuí leggermente sollevato del fatto che anche se all'inizio non si sopportavano, in Lance ha trovato una persona che lo capisce e stranamente, anche se litigando tutto il tempo, lo sopporta.  
-Grazie.- gli basto dire solamente questo per far si che Lance si alzasse gli spettinasse i capelli per dispetto, prima di scappare dalla camera del compagno e nascondersi nella sua, ridendo ed esultando per il tanto atteso ritorno a casa.  
  
  
I giorni passavano rapidi, tra preparazioni, ultime visite ai pianeti rimasti nei dintorni, valige, controlli e permessi.  
Erano tutti in fibrillazione e il tanto atteso giorno da mezzo equipaggio, era finalmente arrivato.  
Finalmente sarebbero tornati sulla Terra.  
-Allora paladini, volevo solo chiarire delle piccole cose prima di farvi tornare a casa.- Allura non li aveva mai visti così energici, certo mentre combattevano quella guerra erano pieni di energie per le lotte, ma non li aveva mai visti così luminosi e felici.- Non separatevi mai dai vostri dispositivi, ci terremo sempre in contatto grazie a quelli e in caso serva l'intervento di Voltron da qualche parte, con il dispositivo riuscirete a chiamare subito i vostri Voltron che resteranno qui con noi al castello. - Sorrise ancora nel vederli pronti a scattare fuori dal castello appena il cancello si fosse abbassato. Era alquanto divertente vedere Hunk e Lance spingersi per avere la precedenza, Shiro che si sistemava il borsone e Pidge insieme al fratello con gli occhi lucidi, pronti per tornare a casa. -Bene, per il resto, rilassatevi, godetevi i vostri affetti e divertitevi. Siete liberi ora. - molto teatralmente, sollevó le braccia nello stesso momento in cui il cancello e le difese si disattivarono, sentendo poi solo il rumore di diverse suole fischiare contro il marmo del corridoio e i suoi paladini tornare a casa.  
Tranne uno, che al posto di correre come gli altri, camminó lentamente verso l'uscita.  
Guardava i suoi compagni correre verso i veicoli e tornare alla normalità, per quanto possa essere normale la loro vita ora, tornare dalle loro famiglie o comunque da qualcuno che li aspettava con ansia, cosa che per lui non c'era.  
A testa bassa uscí dal cancello, osservando come la sabbia gli sporcasse gli stivali e calciando qualche sassolino sulla sua strada fino alla sua vecchia moto, appoggiandosi a lei.  
Hunk stava subendo l'assalto di un'anziana signora che gli stava pizzicando le guance, facendolo ridere e porgendoli subito dopo un sacchetto con dei biscotti che lo fecero esultare come un bambino.  
Pidge e Matt stavano tirando Shiro davanti alla madre per presentarglielo, infondo era ora, da tempo stavano tutti sospettando ce ci fosse del tenero tra i due ragazzi, e Pidge ne era più che felice, anche se nessuno dei due diceva nulla, ma Keith da dov'era, riusciva benissimo a vedere le loro mani sfiorarsi e cercarsi; per non parlare dei sorrisi che si scambiavano, così dolci e pieni d'affetto, un tipo di sorriso che anche lui stesso stava iniziando a vedere poco oltre sul viso di una certa persona.  
Subito dopo il suo sguardo di spostó alla ricerca di quella persona che invece faceva battere il cuore a lui.  
Lance era stretto tra le braccia di una giovane donna in lacrime, che lo baciava su tutto il viso e lo riprendeva allo stesso tempo, la scena era alquanto comica; poi subito dopo era circondato da altre tre ragazze che esultavano e un uomo che osservava tutto con un sorriso sereno in volto.  
Proprio quando stava per abbassare il volto e accendere la moto per andarsene, lo vide, Lance alzò di scatto la testa, con gli occhi lucidi e il naso ancora leggermente gocciolante, guardandosi intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa, o meglio, qualcuno.  
Appena i loro sguardi s'incontrarono, Lance gli sorrise, staccandosi dalla sua famiglia e correndogli incontro.  
-Keith!! Dove pensavi di andare senza salutarmi. -Gli rivolse un leggero broncio, prendendolo per un braccio e trascinandoselo dietro.  
-L-Lance.. che stai facendo?! - si lasció trascinare lontano dal veicolo.  
-Semplice, ti voglio far conoscere la mia famiglia. - si voltó per sorridergli- È il minimo visto quanto ti ho rotto e poi meglio se li conosci già ora che poi tutti in una volta sola a Natale, fidati, non riusciresti a ricordare neanche un nome. - continuó a ridere trascinandosi dietro un Keith alquanto rigido ed imbarazzato.  
-Hai davvero intenzione d'invitarmi da te per natale? - il compagno annuì rapidamente. - Oh. Hemm.. non credo sarà possibile. Non voglio disturbarvi, poi è una festa da passare in famiglia, non in famiglia e uno sconosciuto.  
-Tranquillo giovanotto. Fidati che non saresti di nessun disturbo, anzi come dice mia moglie, più siamo meglio è. - non si era accorto che era già arrivato davanti alla famiglia del ragazzo, in imbarazzo si presentò, sorridendo a ciò che il padre di Lance gli aveva detto, finendo subito dopo avvolto da due calde braccia, un dolcissimo odore di fiori e una voce gentile sussurrarli all'orecchio -Grazie di aver protetto il mio Lance, so che vi siete protetti a vicenda e che lui ora tiene molto a te. - si scostó leggermente, notando che si trattava della madre dell'amico - Saremo molto felici se venissi da noi per natale, o quando vuoi. Anche oggi, se non hai nulla da fare, abbiamo tante cose da mangiare e tante cose con cui mettere in imbarazzo il nostro adorato Lance qui presente.-Rise la donna facendo fare a lance un broncio imbarazzato.  
Keith ancora imbarazzato per l'abbraccio annuí sorridendole leggermente.   
-Hem.. sì certo, appena avrò tempo e non vi disturberò, verrò volentieri, se volete- abbassò lo sguardo guardandosi gli stivali ormai rovinati.  
-Keith, amico, se vogliamo?!- Lance si mise a ridere passandogli un braccio intorno alle spalle.  
-Ti abbiamo appena detto che se vuoi, puoi venire anche oggi, puoi venire da noi quando vuoi, giusto mama?- Si volta nuovamente verso la signora che annuisce allegramente.  
-Hemm.. okay.. allora...- Il moro di grattó timidamente la nuca.   
-Hemm appena mi sarò aggiustato a casa t-ti scriverò.-  
Arrossí cercando di sottrarsi alla presa del castano che gli stava sorridendo speranzoso.  
Lentamente si separó da loro, tornando dalla sua adorata moto, col cuore che batteva a mille, voltandosi di tanto in tanto a guardare i suoi amici felici con i loro famigliari, voltandosi poi a guardare il castello che li aveva ospitati per tutto quel tempo, con Allura e Coran ancora ai cancelli che ridevano tra loro; e ancora una volta Keith provò un senso di vuoto nel corpo, come se a lui della felicità non fosse concessa.  
Rapido salí sulla moto e l'accese, partendo a tutta velocità verso il deserto, lasciandosi dietro un Lance con la mano alzata a salutarlo mano a  mani che si allontanava e svaniva dietro la scia di sabbia che lasciava dietro.  
Continuava ad aumentare di velocità, attraversando quella distesa di sabbia che conosceva come le sue tasche, finché non vide, una piccola baracca, nascosta dalla vista di chi non conosceva la zona. Non era cambiata, leggermente più sporca di terra, ma era la stessa che aveva lasciato anni addieto. Sorride togliendosi il panno dal naso e avvicinandosi alla porta, che aprí lentamente. Dentro era come si ricordava, con le mappe sui muri, codici, fogli sparsi sul tavolo e tutta la sua roba.  
Si spostó lentamente dentro la casa, come se dovesse riscoprirla, anche se la conosceva molto bene, fino ad arrivare al centro della stanza.  
-Finalmente a casa.- sospiró chiudendo gli occhi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 2.

Erano passati un po' di giorni dal suo ritorno a casa, le giornate erano trascorse tutte uguali dopo le prime due per abituarsi; anche perché in pratica non faceva nulla a parte dormire, leggere, mangiare e tornare a dormire.

Le sue giornate si erano ridotte a quello: una serie di azioni ripetitive e senza scopo, fatte per occupare il tempo da un momento di noia all'altro.

Continuava a vivere le sue giornate senza un vero scopo o ragione, si era totalmente abbandonato alla sua solitudine; ma come avrebbe potuto far qualcosa se ora come ora si sentiva inutile e senza obbiettivi? Come poteva fare dei progressi personali, quando l'unica cosa che riusciva a fare era restare sdraiato e fissare con sguardo vuoto il soffitto?

Aveva anche pensato più volte di andare in città e guardare un po' come le cose fossero cambiate, ma c'era sempre qualcosa che lo bloccava, non riusciva a trovare le forze o il coraggio di uscire. Spesso si rigirava tra le mani il pugnale e la fiala che era solito portarsi dietro da qualche tempo, guardandosi le mani umane, senza alcun segno della trasformazione. Era strano, aveva scoperto da poco di essere per metà Galra e da quando era successo, si sentiva sempre più estraneo ai suoi compagni di squadra.

Loro erano tutti convinti di ciò che stavano facendo, lottavano contro la dominazione dell'universo da parte di un folle, salvavano pianeti dalla schiavitù; ma per lui era diverso, non che non fosse felice di essere un paladino, ma c'era anche il fatto che stava lottando contro quella che era per metà la sua specie, senza sapere se tra quelle schiere di nemici forse ci fosse stata sua madre o un qualche parente che sapesse della sua esistenza, anche se ne dubitava fortemente, altrimenti l'avrebbero cercato, e invece no, era sempre lì, da solo in una casa sperduta nel mezzo del deserto ad annoiarsi guardando il soffitto e riascoltando per l'ennesima volta il Cd della sua Band preferita.

Se qualcuno lo avesse guardato in quel momento da fuori avrebbe di certo pensato che fosse uno di quei tipici ragazzini depressi, ma non lo era, forse, cioè okay che si sentiva giù, solo e sperduto, ma non si sentiva di essere arrivato a quel livello, o almeno sperava.

Non che ascoltare i MCR per l'ennesima volta lo salvasse da quello stereotipo comunque, ma decisamente non si sentiva di essere depresso.

Spesso di lasciava andare ai ricordi di quando nel castello si ritrovavano tutte le sere in sala a parlare ridere e scherzare; ricordava Hunk in cucina che provava a cucinare qualcosa di commestibile, Pidge che giocava col suo computer, Allura e Coran che parlavano dei vecchi tempi sul loro pianeta, Shiro che li guardava con sguardo orgoglioso e Lance...lui con il suo modo allegro di fare, i suoi scherzi, le battute e i flirt non ricambiati.

Dio, quanto gli mancava quel rompi scatole.

Gli mancava anche solo il modo con cui, solo con uno sguardo, riusciva a capirlo perfettamente e avesse sempre le parole giuste da dirgli.

Gli mancavano tutti.

Senza loro che erano diventati la sua famiglia si sentiva perso, solo.

La loro mancanza gli creava dentro un enorme buco, ed una sgradevole sensazione di gelo che non sapeva mai come colmare o scaldarsi, quindi alla fine si ritrovava a piangere raggomitolato su se stesso.  
  
  
  
Keith si stava rigirando per l'ennesima volta tra le lenzuola, annoiato più che mai e stanco di guardare il suo banale soffitto grigiastro, cantando a squarciagola Afraid dei The Neighborhood, quando di colpo sentì uno strano rumore sotto di sé, spaventandolo leggermente.

Bip bip

Lo sentì per altre due volte, e non capendo da dove venisse, pigramente e col corpo dolorante, si alzò andando alla ricerca della fonte di quel fastidioso rumore.

Biiip

Si era messo a cercare ovunque, con scarsi risultati. Non era sul letto, tra le coperte, sul comodino, vicino alle pantofole, né sotto il borsone che da quando era arrivato era rimasto nello stesso punto e dopo vari minuti di ricerca, non aveva ancora trovato la cosa che stava emettendo quel dannato rumore, finché all'ennesimo suono finalmente capì da dove veniva; rapido si chinò nuovamente a terra, accanto al letto, guardando il pavimento impolverato sotto al suo letto e finalmente lo vide.

Il suo telefono che s'illuminava.

Era stato quel dannato telefono a far tutto quel rumore.

Lo prese ripulendolo dalla polvere, chiedendosi tra sé e sé perché non si era accorto prima che era caduto e da quanti giorni fosse la sotto, visto com'era sporco; subito sbloccando lo schermo del telefono cercò di capire perché gli stessero arrivando così tante notifiche, anche perché a parte suo padre nessuno aveva il suo numero, a parte anche beh...i suoi ex colleghi difensori dell'universo. Quindi chi diavolo gli stava scrivendo così tanti messaggi??

6 messaggi da 39****85

-Ma che caz-?- confuso da tutte quelle notifiche e dal numero sconosciuto, aprì la casella dei messaggi, cercando di capire chi fosse, ma proprio in quel momento gli arrivò un nuovo messaggio.

  
_From 39****85_

 _Hey_ ,

_già sono ancora io,_

_sinceramente non capisco perché non mi rispondi, ci eravamo detti (e promessi) che ci saremmo sentiti ogni tanto, no?_

_Okay si, hai ragione, ci ho messo una vita a scriverti, ma sono stato sommerso dai miei famigliari e poi scusa, potevi scrivermi anche tu, no? A meno che tu non abbia più voglia di sentirmi, se così fosse mi ritengo profondamente offeso, Mulletboy !!! ;'( <\3_

_Coooomunque...Hunk e io volevamo farci un giro in città domani, e poi fermarci a mangiare una pizza, ti va di unirti a noi?_

_Fammi sapere ;)_

_Ps. NON PROVARE AD IGNORARMI ANCORA. SAI CHE NON SMETTERÒ DI SCRIVERTI FINCHÉ NON RISPONDI ! ! !_

_A domani~ ;)_

  
In un primo istante non aveva capito chi fosse, continuando a leggere confuso il messaggio, finché poi non collegò le cose, e all'improvviso uno strano e dolce calore lo pervase facendogli battere il cuore ed un sorriso ebete gli spuntò sul viso.

Era Lance.

Rapido salvò il numero sorridendo allegro, rigirandosi il telefono tra le mani impacciato e troppo agitato, intanto che pensava ad un modo per rispondergli.

Non aveva molta voglia di vedere delle persone, però l'idea di vedere di nuovo Hunk e Lance, sopratutto il secondo visto come gli era stato vicino nell'ultimo periodo, lo rendeva davvero molto felice, anche se l'idea di uscire di casa lo spaventava; quindi molto timidamente e senza saper che parole usare, provò a rispondergli.

  
_From Keith ~_

_Lance, Hey..._

_Hemm si, certo, vengo con voi domani...vi aspetterò alle 15 davanti al negozio di vinili? Sempre se esiste ancora. Comunque sarò lì da quelle parti._

_E scusa se non ti ho risposto, non sapevo dove fosse il telefono e diciamo che non...lasciamo stare._

_Okay.. hemm_

_A domani._

_ Ps. Mi manchi _

  
_Mi manchi_ \- sussurrò tra sé e sé, cancellando quell'ultima cosa dal messaggio.

Imbarazzato come non mai, inviò il messaggio, ancora non del tutto convinto di ciò che aveva scritto, ma neanche due secondi dopo il telefono vibrò nuovamente tra le sue mani.

  
_From IdiotLance~_

_Grande!! Sono davvero felice che verrai!!_

_Non vedo l'ora xD_

_Ho tipo tantissime cose da raccontarti e immagini che tu non vada in città da un po', quindi ho anche taaaantissime cose da farti vedere, amico._

_Ora però vado che è arrivata mia zia da Cuba e mia madre mi sta leggermente assillando perché vuole che parlo un po' con lei._

_Uff_

_Ci credi che mi fa strano parlare in spagnolo con loro? cioè non parlavo così tanto in spagnolo da anni. LOL_

_Anche se mi sono tenuto in allenamento con te ;)_

_Ma okay.. ci sentiamo dopo okay?_

_Si, hai capito bene dopo._

_Vedi di scrivermi_

_Se non mi scrivi domani ti taglio il Mullet 3;)_

_A dopo ;*_

  
Senza rendersene conto si portò automaticamente una mano tra i capelli, scoppiando a ridere da solo accorgendosi dell'atto, continuando a sorridere al messaggio e ricominciando a sentire quel dolce calore avvolgerlo come una coperta.

Era da giorni che non sorrideva e gli era bastato un suo messaggio per farlo.

Per la prima volta, dopo vari giorni, si sentiva felice tanto da fargli capire che aveva davvero bisogno di uscire o almeno farsi coraggio e provarci, ed ora si sentiva impaziente che arrivasse il giorno seguente per poter rivedere due dei suoi "colleghi", anche se la cosa continuava a mettergli ancora un leggero senso d'ansia ed una forte tentazione di disdire tutto.

Un paio di ore dopo, mentre si asciugava i capelli bagnati, pensando se fosse davvero arrivato il momento di tagliarsi i capelli o no, riprese il telefono in mano, deciso a scrivere al castano come gli aveva "promesso", scervellandosi per capire come approcciarsi o come iniziare il messaggio. Non era abituato a queste situazioni, Keith si era sempre considerato troppo asociale per dover scrivere alle persone, solitamente erano gli altri a scrivergli se avevano bisogno di qualcosa. Non sapeva proprio cosa scrivergli.

  
_From Keith~_

_Hei Lance.._

  
-Oddio! Mi sento un imbranato, non so neanche cosa scrivergli- si passò varie volte la mano tra i capelli cercando di capire perché lo stava facendo, ricordandosi poi che era stato il castano a chiederli di scrivergli.

  
_From Keith~_

_Mi avevi chiesto di scriverti, ed eccomi qua...però non saprei proprio cosa dirti, a parte che la mia vita fa schifo e mi mancate tutti, ma sono troppo triste per uscire, ma sopratutto mi mancate te e le tue brutte battute che mi hanno sempre fatto ridere di nascosto._

  
NONONONO.. cancella cancella cancella- sbuffò per l'ennesima volta contro la tastiera del telefono- Perché è così difficile scrivere a una persona?! - Di peso di lasciò andare contro il materasso del letto portandosi davanti al viso il telefono ancora illuminato con la chat di Lance aperta - Infondo potrei anche non scrivergli, forse se ne è pure dimenticato - mormorò a bassa voce bloccando lo schermo e girandosi di lato a fissare muro, decidendo così di non scrivere al castano, non sapendo che a poche ore da dove si trovava, c'era davvero qualcuno che aspettava con ansia un suo messaggio, che ogni due per tre controllava il telefono nella speranza che arrivasse un messaggio anche se sentiva già che alla fine non sarebbe mai arrivato; aveva perso il conto di quante volte con ansia guardava lo stato sotto al nome del moro cambiare, ma da qualche minuto quello non stava cambiando più dal " online" al "sta scrivendo...", triste che l'altro non gli avesse scritto, bloccò il telefono e lo rimise in tasca, continuando a sperare che forse il moro più tardi gli avrebbe scritto.

  
  
Passarono un po' di ore e Keith dopo essersi arreso all'idea di scrivere al castano, senza cenare, si era addormentato per puro caso, forse troppo annoiato o semplicemente avendo superato il suo limite di ore sveglio; non era colpa sua se la notte non riusciva a dormire ma dei suoi incubi.

Terribili incubi in cui si trasformava in un galra e per qualche strano motivo era dalla parte di Zarkon ed era costretto a lottare contro i suoi amici ed ucciderli, risvegliandosi sempre col viso ricoperto di lacrime e l'immagine del corpo senza vita di Lance tra le sue braccia.

Anche questa volta stava avendo lo stesso incubo, ma per sua fortuna uno strano rumore al di fuori del sogno lo svegliò proprio quando stava per trafiggere il corpo debole e ricoperto di sangue del castano che lo richiamava con le lacrime agli occhi ricordandogli le sue stesse parole "Siamo una bella squadra".

Di colpo Keith si sedette sul letto, asciugandosi le lacrime che da sole scendevano lungo le sue guance, guardandosi intorno spaesato ancora confuso dal sogno e da quella maledetta canzone che non smetteva di risuonare per la stanza.

  
P-Pronto? - rispose al telefono senza neanche controllare e con voce impastata dal sonno ed arrochita dal pianto.

TU, HIJO DE BUENA MADRE!!! PERCHÉ NON MI HAI SCRITTO?!?! - gli urló Lance dall'altro capo del telefono.

L-Lance? Cos-?? - scostò rapido il telefono dal viso controllando l'ora- Hai idea di che ore sono?!? - gli chiese cercando di controllare la voce.

Si, fino a prova contraria quello è il mio nome e sì, mi corazòn, sono le tre di notte - gli rispose arrabbiato il castano- Tanto te la notte non dormi, quindi visto che sono sveglio e  _TU_ non mi hai scritto, ho pensato di chiamarti, così non potevi ignorarmi - ridacchiò vittorioso.

Lance.. mi ero appena addormentato. -lo avvisò con tono seccato- Sai quanto per me sia difficile dormire per colpa dei miei incubi?! - alzò leggermente il tono della voce, lasciando sentire all'altro la propria voce leggermente rotta.

Oh Dios! PERDONAME, Keith.. non ne avevo ide- si bloccò sentendo la voce del moro- Keith.. stavi piangendo? - sbuffò sapendo che l'altro avrebbe negato, portandosi due dita a pizzicarsi la radice del naso- Da quanto sono riiniziati gli incubi, Keith? Perché non mi hai chiamato? Sai che io per te ci sono sempre, amico. Proprio come quando eravamo al castello, se hai bisogno di me perché hai avuto degli incubi o stai male, chiamami e io correrò subito da te. Non sei più solo, Keith, tu fai parte della mia famiglia. - gli sussurrò con tono dolce e preoccupato Lance, sentendo dall'altra parte del telefono Keith scoppiare a piangere- Shhh...va tutto bene, Keith...ci sono io con te ora. Vorrei essere davvero lì con te e darti la mia spalla, ma non posso, però sono qui. -Continuò a sussurrargli rassicurante, sentendo l'altro piangere senza sosta e timore per quanto odiasse mostrarsi così debole- Hei, la vuoi sapere una cosa buffa? Oggi mia zia, mi ha portato in un negozio di peluche per prendere un regalo per mia sorella, visto che tra un po' è il suo compleanno, e c'erano così tanti peluche che ho urlato dentro al negozio attirando su di me l'attenzione di tutti - Ridacchiò cercando di distrarlo dai brutti pensieri- E c'era quest'enorme peluche a forma di squalo blu. Giuro che ho provato a resistere, ma era così morbido, e okay, sono un adulto, ma era bellissimo, e tipo che ho fatto leggermente i capricci con mia zia per averlo. E proprio in questo momento lo sto abbracciando, sono il bambinone più felice di questo pianeta - Rise, rilassandosi nel sentire che pure Keith si era lasciato scappare una piccola risatina.

N-non cambi mai eh...- sussurrò con voce rauca dal pianto il moro- Sono felice che certe cose non cambino. Servirebbe anche a me un peluche d'abbracciare adesso- sospirò- Magari non uno squalo, non mi piacciono...preferisco gli ippopotami...sono così belli.. - Sorrise sentendo l'altro ridere all'immagine di lui abbracciato ad un ippopotamo- O magari te...tu saresti decisamente meglio di qualsiasi peluche- mormorò tra sé e sé, sapendo che l'altro non l'avrebbe sentito.

Stai meglio ora? - gli chiese nuovamente preoccupato Lance- Se vuoi, hemm...possiamo rimanere al telefono finché non ti addormenti, o non crollo io - rise- Sai che ho una pessima resistenza quando si parla di sonno, però se vuoi resto qui con te, e domani ti abbraccio forte forte se me lo permetti - sorrise imbarazzato all'immagine che gli si era formata in testa di loro due abbracciati.

Tranquillo, Lancito, ora sto meglio...è solo che, beh lo sai...i miei incubi mi tormentano - sbuffò sorridendo lievemente- E si, se vuoi, puoi abbracciarmi domani...sempre se trovo il coraggio d'uscire di casa - borbottò.

...Scherzi vero?! - lo riprese il castano - Se non ti trovo davanti al negozio di vinili domani alle h15, che tra l'altro esiste ancora, vengo a prenderti per le orecchie in quella catapecchia nel deserto in cui vivi - lo sgridò- E se non ci vengo io, mando mia madre, che fa quattro volte più paura di me arrabbiata - ridacchiò, facendo ridere anche Keith - Ma a parte gli scherzi...ti prego, vieni. È da un po' che non ci vediamo e non so, sento la strana sensazione che se non ti vedo domani tu potresti sparire nel nulla, quindi ti prego ti prego ti pregooooo...Keith Kogane, domani vieni all'incontro ok? - Gli chiese con vocina implorante.

Okay...okay...-sbuffò, non potendo resistere a quella vocina e sentendo anche lui quella strana sensazione- Domani verrò, o almeno ci proverò, non voglio che tua madre mi rincorra per il deserto col suo famoso cucchiaio da sugo - ridacchiò- Ora, Lance, vai a dormire. So quanto hai bisogno di dormire, io sto bene e domani mi vedrai...quindi vai a riposarti - Gli ordinò con tono dolce, sentendo subito dopo Lance salutarlo ed augurargli la buona notte.

  
Dopo aver spento la chiamata, Keith si sentì davvero meglio, non sapeva come spiegarselo, ma Lance riusciva sempre a farlo star bene, come se lui ed il suo imbarazzante modo di essere fossero la cura per tutti i suoi mali.

Lance era quella persona che aveva sempre cercato; certo c'era anche Shiro, ma con lui le cose erano diverse, Shiro era come un fratello maggiore con cui confrontarsi o un modello a cui inspirarsi, Lance invece era ciò che lo faceva sorridere.

E con quel pensiero in mente e il fisico stanco, a causa del pianto, finalmente si riaddormentò, in un sonno tranquillo e senza incubi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK AND ALIVE, MY DEARS.
> 
> Perdonatemi per la mia lunga assenza, non sono stat molto bene e tra blocco dello scrittore e cose brutte, mi sono del tutto dimenticat della storia, ma come promesso, sono tornat e con me un nuovo capitolo della Klance.
> 
> Spero che questo nuovo capitolo vi piaccia e che lascerete qualche bel commentino con cio che pensate della storia.
> 
> Grazie a tutti voi che leggerete la fanfic..
> 
> Ed un GRAZIE enorme alla mia beta, che oltre a correggere gli errori mi sta sostenendo enormemente in questa storia e in altre, grazie grazie grazie. ( Perdonami. So che ti faccio sclerare tanto TnT) 
> 
> Penso sia tutto..
> 
> A presto 
> 
>  
> 
> PS. Prometto che proverò ad aggiornare molto prima e che non faro passare cosi tanti mesi. 
> 
> Incrociate le dita per me e che la divina ispirazione mi colpisca hahaha cosi il blocco non viene a farmi visita. 

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi qui con la mia prima Klance (la prima di tante).  
> Devo ammettere che sono alquanto ansios* per questa storia, ci tengo davvero tanto e ci ho messo un po' a scriverla ( anche perché ho la concentrazione di un pesce rosso).  
> Spero che la storia vi piaccia, e che continuerete a seguirla.  
> Premetto che non aggiornerò ogni settimana, ma di tanto in tanto perché la sto ancora scrivendo.  
> Grazie a tutti voi che leggerete la fanfic..  
> Ed un GRAZIE enorme alla mia beta Ilaria, che oltre a correggere gli errori mi sta sostenendo enormemente in questa storia e in altre, grazie grazie grazie.  
> Penso che sia tutto..  
> A presto ~


End file.
